


Four ways to a resolution (thanks to the Oxford English Dictionary.)

by jamjar



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjar/pseuds/jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resolution<br/>noun<br/>1 [C] a formal statement of an opinion agreed on by a committee or a council, especially by means of a vote:<br/>Example</p><p>Klaus and Dorian should be together.  All in favour?</p><p>Aye</p><p>All against?</p><p>silence</p><p> </p><p>Or, four ways to a resolution (thanks to the Oxford English Dictionary.)<br/>2 [U, sing. ] the act of solving or settling a problem, dispute, etc:<br/>Example</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four ways to a resolution (thanks to the Oxford English Dictionary.)

Resolution  
 _noun_  
1 [C] a formal statement of an opinion agreed on by a committee or a council, especially by means of a vote:  
Example

Klaus and Dorian should be together. All in favour?

Aye

All against?

silence

 

Or, four ways to a resolution (thanks to the Oxford English Dictionary.)  
2 [U, sing. ] the act of solving or settling a problem, dispute, etc:  
Example

It was the only practical solution. Klaus and he couldn't keep on squabbling for possession of The Man in Purple.

Dorian waved the nice young man driving the truck down. "You can park there, next to the tank," he told him. "And when you finished you can see James about payment." He gestured at the house. "He should be almost over…" the wailing from inside increased in pitch, before settling back to it's usual sobs. "Or not. Well, Bonham, then."

"This is insane. You are insane. And I am insane for permitting this… What is that man bringing into my home?!!" Klaus's voice rose enough to temporarily drown out James's heartbroken crying.

"It's called a statue, Major. You must remember, more than one of your missions involved them."

Klaus shot him a look that would kill a lesser man, or one not so used to them. Dorian smiled, utterly impervious to Klaus's rage. "I know what it is. What is that one doing here?"

"Well you couldn't expect me to leave it behind, could you? I need a few of my treasured possessions in my new home, or it won't feel like it's really mine."

"I told you nothing obscene. I will not have you polluting the Schloss with your obscenities."

"It's a nude, Major. That doesn't make it obscene. I'll show you some interesting little woodprints I collected a few years ago if you want to see the difference."

For a moment Klaus looked tempted, until he was distracted by the sight of two of the posters of a four-poster bed being carried into his home. "Remind me why I agreed to this," he said.

Dorian shrugged. "You wanted your tank and I didn't want to give it up. I wanted The Man in Purple and you refused. Neither of us is very good at compromise." Dorian turned to look at his new home. The tank, freshly transported from England, was doing untold damage to the turf in front, but Dorian liked it there. It looked as if it was guarding the Eberbach home.

"Really, moving in together was the only practical solution."

 

3 [U] the quality of being resolute or determined SYN RESOLVE:  
Example

It was, he suddenly realised, utterly pointless. The sheer effort he put into refusing Eroica—avoiding him, insulting him, trying to arrange for his capture and imprisonment by whatever passed for law in whatever country they were in—all wasted energy. Looking at Dorian's expression, Klaus suddenly realised that there was nothing he could do to stop the damned thief from following him.

He had always assumed he'd just give up, at some point, decide that it wasn't worth his energy and stop following Klaus about, but no. Even without the slightest encouragement, even with Klaus doing everything he could to discourage him, Dorian would keep trying, forever. He could recognise that determination, had seen it in the mirror often enough.

In which case there was no point in fighting it. So in the middle of one of Dorian's frequent declarations of his intent, Klaus pushed him against a wall and kissed him. After all this time it was easy to do. He hadn't realised how much work went into fighting the urge until he gave in.

He started to undo Dorian's belt, pleasantly surprised to realise Dorian had stopped talking. It seemed one kiss could silence the man when an hours worth of insults, threats and violence could not.

So he kissed him again.

It was, he decided, a far more efficient use of his time

 

4 [C] ˜ (to do sth ) a firm decision to do or not to do sth:  
Example

The next mission that would involve Eroica also had the suspicious footprints of Mischa, making it unsuitable. Unless, of course, he was able to dispose of Mischa on the way. Klaus allowed himself to imagine it for a second. It was a pleasant fantasy, but not an outcome that could be relied upon.

It could just be one of Mischa's underlings. A familiar pattern of actives had been spotted in Austria, his destination, and Turkey. One of them was Mischa, and the other, one of his protégés, but which one? Mischa would require his complete attention, but his subordinates would not, leaving him free to continue with his strategy for Eroica.

After that- well, there was information coming in from Italy. It was starting to look like something that would require his personal attention and although one of his own alphabets could probably do the job, the Chief would no doubt insist on Eroica. Punishment, probably, for assigning G to that mission in Denmark and away from the Chief's lecherous hands. Yes, Italy looked like a distinct possibility.

Klaus frowned and tapped the paper with the end of his pencil. Italy looked to be between twelve to sixteen weeks away, from the information NATO was receiving there. More like ten, by his estimate, but still.

Before then… Yes, he would be in England. Not officially a mission, but a meeting between several agents to exchange information that couldn't be put in a report. He was taking A and Z. Z was young, but not without potential, and would benefit from the experience. A was competent and although Klaus didn't like to leave his men without proper supervision, A's experience in Valmarie needed to be discussed.

Hmm. Except the Chief had suggested he take more men, which could be the Chief just flexing his muscles or indulging in some pointless, petty power game with one of his rivals, or it could be more. A second mission, under cover of the first?

Not impossible. Not even, now he looked at the evidence, that unlikely. And Eroica had a knack for sniffing out his missions. Difficult to believe Klaus could be in England, Eroica's home ground, and not have the thief inserting himself into whatever mission Klaus had to undertake.

So, England, Italy or Austria.

He gave up Austria with some regret. He couldn't afford the distraction if it was Mischa, and if it wasn't… well, this thing with Eroica required focus. Mental preparation. He couldn't do all that on the off chance that Mischa wasn't there.

England then, with Italy as a last resort. He would prefer not to do this on Dorian's home ground –the man didn't need any more advantages than he already had—but at least it would be soon. Dragging this thing out any longer would only make it har—make it more difficult in the end.

Yes. England. When he met Eroica in England, he would acknowledge defeat and let the man…

For the first time since Klaus had decided to surrender and sat down to think about where and how best to do it, his mind faltered.

He would let the man kiss him, and then, opportunity permitting, they would fuck.

That would probably be enough, unless Eroica insisted on verbal declarations. Just in case, he braced himself and opened his mouth to practise.

"Ich lie…" not German, the words sounded too much in his own mother tongue, and Eroica would probably appreciate them more in English. "I love you." There. Easier to say in English, although his voice still sounded a little rough. "I love you.' That sounded better, more natural. Once more, to practise. "I love you."

And if Eroica wanted anything more elaborate than that, he would improvise.

 

5 [U, sing. ] the power of a computer screen, printer, etc. to give a clear image, depending on the size of the dots that make up the image:  
Example

From a distance, the two men might look friendly. One has his arm around the other and their body language does not suggest discomfort at the proximity. They look companionable, to the trained eyes of the KGB surveillance specialist. Even to the eyes of his NATO counterpart, looking over stolen footage, making notes on KGB techniques, their areas of interests.

But these are trained men, and so they look closer.

Zoom in, and the evidence tells a different story. The dark-haired man is holding on to the blond's coat too tightly. The blond's posture is slightly off and [zoom in] is trying to avoid the gun pressed against his stomach. The Russian operative's notes match what the NATO counteragent can see.

KvdE threatens Ero. w/gun. E responds w/knife. Both threats made undercover of "greeting old friend" cf Black Lion's report on Arabian excursion. KvdE unaware Ero recruited by NATO as civilian consultant for this mission- miscommunication/antagonism w/superiors (suggest the latter).

 

This is as much as even the best technology can see. It can pick up the headlines in the newspaper the Major is carrying under one arm, but it cannot read the story underneath. Although they know the Major's eyes are green, from this distance even with the highest magnification, they merely look dark.

It cannot see the affection hidden under the thief's mild terror. It can pick up on the gun, on Eroica's discomfort with it, but cannot see the amusement-born-of-familiarity mixed in there. Aren't you bored with this game yet, Klaus?

On the highest magnification and the Major's expression is blurred. They can see that is smiling, the smug and slightly evil smirk he reserves for the discomfort of people he does not like. They miss the slight exasperation in his face. Not here, you damned thief. Don't you have any sense?

The knife Eroica is holding is visible if you know where to look. The way the Major leans into it slightly is not. You threaten me and I like it.

Beyond the camera, the Major's strong grip on Eroica's shoulder is careful not to pull to tightly at his hair. I hate it when you do that in public. My hair isn't a leash, not when we're not alone.

Beyond the camera, Eroica looks at the major with some annoyance, some frustration and some affection. The hand he isn't holding the knife with his hidden behind their open coats, but it touches the Major's wrist lightly, fingertips resting against the fingers that curl around the gun. Checking that the safety is on, because he is a pragmatic man, but mostly just enjoying the freedom to touch the Major, even discreetly.  
 _  
I love you. Honestly, sincerely, as much as I'll ever love anyone or anything, with all my heart and soul._

Idiot. Don't be so over dramatic. The first words were enough.


End file.
